Quelques notes
by sadbred
Summary: Ses souvenirs le maintienne en vie, certe, mais ils le détruisent aussi.


_Bonjour, je vous demande simplement d'écouter Disc One 12 Noel's Theme pendant votre lecture car c'est sur ce soundtrack de final fantasy XI-2 que j'ai écrit cette fanfiction. C'est un thème triste vu que Noel, est le dernier homme du monde et que, par conséquent il a perdu tout ceux qu'il aime. M'enfin voila je ne veux pas tout gâcher donc je vous dirai tout en bas. Enjoy !_

Seulement quelques notes...

Dans son souvenir, un grand piano noir, vernis. Et posant avec calme ses doigts dessus, une jeune femme blonde avec un nez délicatement dessiné et de grands yeux vert. Une jeune femme habiller simplement mais qui pourtant force le respect. Cette jeune femme d'une grâce presque divine et qui, doucement, comme pour prouver qu'elle a la voix la plus pure du monde, chantonne. Comme pour donner de l'espoir au chanceuses personnes capable d'entendre ce délicat son presque féerique. Cette berceuse constituée d'une seule syllabe mais qui pourtant, transporte toute la détresse et la douceur de la chanteuse. Car elle sait. Elle sait bien ce qui va suivre. Qu'elle ne serait elle même bientôt que quelque accords au piano. Qu'elle ne serait bientôt que dans la mémoire de son fils.

A la simple pensé de se souvenir remplit de tendresse, Adrien sent quelques gouttes d'eau salées prendre place sur ses joues. Il ne peut rien faire d'autre après tout. Il sait que se n'est rien de plus que son stupide cerveau, mais il a tellement l'impression de l'entendre chanter. Il sent presque ses doigts effleuré sa joue, lui dire que tout ira bien.

-'La, la la laaah…`

Il essuie rageusement des nouvelles larmes. Pourquoi se fait il tant de mal ? Pourquoi ce maudit cerveau lui fait entendre ce vieux piano ? Depuis qu'elle est morte, il n'ose plus y touché. Pourtant, il entends clairement le son des notes sortir de l'instrument. Il se laisse tomber paresseusement sur son lit et regarde son plafond beaucoup trop blanc. Comme lui, comme tout ce qu'il a. Il n'y a que du blanc autour de lui. Du vide. Comme sa vie. Il préfère fermer les yeux. Il préfère ne rien voir, plutôt que d'affronter cette peur qui le paralyse.

-`La… Lalala...`

 _-Maman pourquoi tu ne chante pas de vrai paroles ? demande un petit garçon, la tête dans les nuage et des yeux plissé de fatigue, dans un_ _pyjama en forme de grenouille._

 _-Je ne sais pas… Mais j'aime bien, pas toi mon coeur ?_

 _Le petit garçon se frotte les yeux._

 _-J'aime toujours quand tu chante maman…_

 _Il termine sa phrase en montant sur les jambes de sa mère._

 _-Oh.. Mon chaton a l'air fatigué… Tu veux retourner faire la sieste ?_

 _-Nooon… Veux rester la._

 _Elle lui sourit tendrement puis, après une caresse affectueuse sur les boucles blondes de son fils, elle reprends son morceau piano, rendant sa voix encore plus douce._

Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, il observe l'oreiller dans ses bras et le voit humidifié par ses larmes. Il ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il est dans cette position. Comme ça, seul. Il ne veux pas vraiment savoir. Il n'aime pas revenir a la réalité. Il était mieux avec sa mère. Il aimerait bien fermer les yeux et ne plus les rouvrir.

Mais Adrien est trop bon. Il sait qu'il n'a pas le droit. pas le droit d'abandonner. Alors il laisse le temps et la peine passer. Il laisse les tornades le dévaster et les larmes couler. Il laisse les autres recoller son coeur avec leurs paroles, leurs attentions, toutes plus gluante les une que les autre. Il a appris a faire semblant. Il _sait_ qu'il fait semblant. Mais… Tout est trop terne. Même le blanc qu'il déteste tant devient terne. Ses propres démons le quitte, ne laissant qu'une coquille vide. Mais il ne part pas. Parce que même cassé, il arrive a être heureux. Comme lorsqu'on est heureux quand après nous avoir bousculé dans la rue, l'inconnu s'excuse avec un sourire chaleureux, puis repart. Ce genre de bonheur. Et ça lui suffi pour rester en vie.

Il ne fait qu'attendre.

Que sa vie soit plus ou moins terne, ça ne changera rien.

Alors pourquoi pleure-t-il ?

Même lui ne le sait plus.

Il se retourne sur lui même, et fixe de nouveau le plafond. Mais cette fois, il ne pense plus vraiment. Il n'attends plus vraiment non plus.

Il écoute.

Il sait que la musique va bientôt s'arrêter. Il écoute donc les dernière notes.

Et sourit.

 **Fin**

* * *

Bon, premièrement un grand Merci pour avoir lu cette fanfic j'espère que vous l'avez aimé ! J'ai écrit cet OS en un peu plus d'une heure, et je suis plutôt fier du résultat meme s'il est ridiculement petit. La fin ne devait pas vraiment être comme ça donc, si vous voulez avoir la fin/suite/originale et bien je vous la donnerai ! (é-è) Encore une fois désolé pour les fautes et les oublies de mots ou de lettres (franchement je dois vraiment ne pas être douée pour arriver a oublier des mots…) j'espère que ça ne dérange pas trop la lecture ! Laissez une review ça fait toujours plaisir ! :3

Peace !


End file.
